Un Beau Sourire
'Un Beau Sourire ' (z fran. Piękny uśmiech) — klacz, pegaz, OC użytkowniczki Alexxia115. Powstanie W edycji Wygląd 17 lat Jej sierść jest błękitna. Grzywa ma dwa odcienie żółtego tak samo jak z ogonem. Oczy ciemno-morskie. Jej grzywa była taka podobna do grzywy Apple Bloom. Ma kokardę z kucykiem. Rzęsy podobne do Applejack. Nie ma jeszcze znaczka. Lubi się głupio ubierać, i wszyscy w klasie o mało nie pękali ze śmiechu. 5/6 lat Jej sierść była taka jasno-niebieska że przypominała kolor sierści Snowdrop. Jej grzywa była ciemno-żółta. Oczy zielone (jak zawsze). Lubiła nosić kolczyki i nosiła taki złoty naszyjnik. Nie lubiła piłki nożnej i rysować. Osobowość Odwaga Klacz jest odważna. Nie boi się niczego bo zna kung-fu.Tylko jednej rzeczy się boi "szerszeni", ale tak to niczego się nie boi.Nie wiem, ale od dzieciństwa znam kung-fu Lenistwo Leniwa, że aż jeleń się zadziwia (tylko takie coś). Dobra, jest za bardzo leniwa, ale nie aż taka strasznie. Czasami lubi sobie pospać na chmurce, albo normalnie w domu. Wrażliwość Un Beau jest wrażliwa na krzyki, albo jak coś źle zrobi wtedy jej oczy robią się czerwone, a pod koniec płacze. Życiorys Narodziny Un Beau Sourire narodziła się w Canterlocie. I mieszkała tam aż do narodzin swojej młodszej siostry. Lubiła to miejsce. Miała tam wielu przyjaciół, a jednym z jej ulubionych była Księżniczka Luna. Dobrze jej się żyło i miała dużo rówieśników w swojej szkole, niektórzy lubili ją bo dobrze się uczyła i była wesoła. Przeprowadzka do Cloudsdale W wieku 10 lat Sourire przeprowadziła się do Cloudsdale, ale jej mama nie mogła z nimi lecieć bo nie była pegazem tylko jednorożcem, a powodem przeprowadzki było to że jej tata był członkiem Wonderbolts. Musiał być blisko żeby szybko dotrzeć. I mama Sourire wyczarowała sobie skrzydła motyla żeby dolecieć do domu. Dołączenie do nowej, wyższej szkoły Un Beau bardzo się stresowała pierwszego dnia liceum. Nie bardzo znała innych, nauczycieli i czego będzie się uczyć. Po kilku dniach miała same 6. Ale któregoś dnia dostała pałę z Angielskiego i nie była zadowolona. Wady Wzrok Un Beau nie zbyt dobrze widzi. Nie o to chodzi że ona nie widzi tylko że jej się rozmazuje czasami widok i to ją denerwuje, ale jakoś musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mowa Czasami Un Beau nie umie się wysłowić. Mówi coś źle albo coś z czymś pomyli i dlatego nie lubi jak z kimś rozmawia. Niezbyt jest wymowna ale czasami jest gadułą. Relacje z innymi kucykami Blazink Pet W edycji Zajęcia Cheerleaderstwo Un Beau Sourire jeśli to czytaliście to jest cheerleaderką (przyszłą drużynową cheerleaderek). Już od pierwszych zajęć dobrze jej szło. Umiejętności Śpiewanie Klaczka ma piękny głos co do tego ładnie śpiewaTiaa... Lubię piosenki i też lubię śpiewać. Jest piosenkarką i nic innego. Lubi śpiewać w szkole, na dworze i tam gdzie nie ma otoczenia. Jest tym zainteresowana. Taniec Un Beau bardzo ładnie tańczy. Czasami udaje że tańczy balet. Bardzo lubi tą dyscyplinę.Tak bardzo lubię balet i taniec Sport Un Beau Sourire lubi sportJak by co to lubię piłkę nożną i badmintona. Chodzi na W-F i myślała, że któregoś dna zagrają w nogę. I właśnie interesuję się najbardziej piłką nożną. Bardzo lubi oglądać mecze. Rysowanie Beau ładnie rysuję ( Jak dla mnie ładnie, ale nie wiem co wy? ). Jest w szkole najlepsza z malarstwa. Bardzo lubi rysować kucyki - dla siebie i dla innych. Latanie Sourire jest dobra w lataniu. Lubi latać. Nie jest aż tak strasznie wybitna w lataniu, ale dobra jest ( tak jak mówiłam ). Nie zbyt często lata bo to de jej stylu nie podobne. Zwierzątko Jedyne zwierzątko, które ma Us Beau to Kitty. Słodki kotek, z którym się bawi. Ma on 2 lata ( Jak by był kucykiem to 10 ). Jest słodki i kochany. Rodzina Milie Młodsza siostra Un Beau. Bardzo lubi się bawić się z nią i jej kotkiem. Jest słodka tak jak Kitty.Dziwne że moja siostra urodziła się kiedy dostałam kotka Monie Mama Un Beau jest jednorożcem ( Jedyna, która jest w mojej rodzinie jednorożcem ). Jak jej rodzina przeprowadzała się do Cloudsdale ona została sama. Ciekawostki *Jej domem jest Francja.Nie mieszkam we Francji, ale chętnie bym chciała tam mieszkać. *Ma młodszą siostrę. *Jej mama jako jedyna nie jest pegazem w rodzinie. *Jest cheerliderką. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Pegazy bez znaczku Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Ponysony